A Surprise Visit
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Severus Snape yang sedari tadi termangu di salah satu bangku penonton, kini tersenyum kecil. Ya—tidak biasanya pemuda berambut hitam itu mau repot-repot singgah ke tempat semacam ini—dan demi Merlin, Severus ingin sekali merapal mantra ke arah gadis-gadis berisik penggemar James Potter. JPSS, Light ShoAi, Slice of Life, AN ENTRY FOR SNAPE DAY!


"Hei, tidak ada yang mencoba menangkap _golden snitch _kecuali _Seeker!_"

"Oh, ayolah, _Capt_, kukira sesi latihan sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau semua _Quaffle_ terkumpul. "

"Itu tugas _Chaser_, dan _kau_ salah satunya."

"Ingatlah kalau _badge _'Kapten' juga milikku, jadi _kau _yang bergerak, _mate. _Bawakan juga aku _Bludger _tolol yang—astaga, serius, _Quaffle-poking_ itu pelanggaran. Hei, kita tidak akan menang dengan _cobbing_. Hentikan perkelahian tolol kalian, _juniors. _Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke asrama, mandi, makan malam, dan beristirahat. Aku ingin kita semua dalam kondisi prima. Lawan kita dalam pertandingan ini tidak sembarangan—dan camkan kemungkinan mereka berbuat curang. Jangan lengah."

"Siap, _Captain_."

"Cukup untuk hari ini."

.

(xXx)

.

_**A Surprise Visit**_

_A Fanfiction – A Side Story from Under My Skin By __Sabaku no Ghee_

_**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life_

_James Potter x Severus Snape_

_**WARNING**__ : shonen ai. Maybe OOC. Marauders era. Sebuah fanfiksi singkat yang terinspirasi oleh salah satu post di 9gag, bahwa hidup adalah sebuah puzzle. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

_Dibuat untuk Challange 'SNAPE DAY' oleh Ambudaff_

.

(xXx)

.

Severus Snape yang sedari tadi termangu di salah satu bangku penonton, kini tersenyum kecil.

Ya—tidak biasanya pemuda berambut hitam itu mau repot-repot singgah ke tempat semacam ini. Slytherin mendapat giliran pertama untuk berlatih Quidditch namun Severus tetap tinggal ketika Gryffindor memanfaatkan kesempatan latihan mereka. Rekan-rekan satu panjinya jelas sudah bubar duluan, meninggalkan si pemilik manik obsidian itu duduk sendirian di daerah kekuasaan para ular. Tribun dengan bendera hijau-perak itu tepat berseberangan dengan area Singa Merah—dan demi Merlin, Severus ingin sekali merapal mantra ke arah gadis-gadis berisik penggemar James Potter.

Turnamen Quidditch tahunan sedang berlangsung. Hufflepuff kalah telak melawan Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw habis ditindas oleh Slytherin. Babak final yang akan diselenggarakan kurang dari seminggu sudah jelas membuat persaingan antara kedua asrama tersebut semakin meruncing. Severus dapat melihat wajah-wajah tegang dari para pemain Gryffindor di bawah sana—_mungkin masih kesal karena cidera yang didapatkan pemain Ravenclaw tempo hari_—sebelum mereka membubarkan diri dan berjalan ke arah Kastil. Para penggemar wanita mengekor. Menyisakan James Potter sendirian.

Tentu saja Severus sudah tidak kaget kalau James menghampirinya… Dengan sapu terbang.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya James sambil melayang rendah di hadapan Severus.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Severus menghela napas, "Entahlah. Bukan aku yang sedang dikejar _deadline_ untuk menentukan strategi mumpuni."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku harus menandai kalenderku karena hari ini kau menemaniku berlatih sampai selesai." balasan James terdengar seperti biasa. Santai dan bersahabat. Pemuda jangkung dengan rambut awut-awutan itu turun dari sapunya dan duduk di sebelah Severus, "_Have a good time watching?_" James bertanya sambil melonggarkan jaket kebangsaan Quidditch-nya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke samping tubuhnya. Ia juga melemparkan sapu terbangnya asal-asalan.

"_Sort of._" jawab Severus dingin seperti biasa, "Aku mendapatkan cukup banyak bahan untuk dibocorkan kepada tim Quidditch asramaku."

"_Sneaky_." James mencibir.

"_You are welcome_." Severus menyeringai.

James tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut sebahu Severus. Pemuda berhidung bengkok itu hanya mendengus namun membiarkan tangan besar itu berbuat iseng.

Severus membiarkan dirinya menikmati suasana barang sejenak. Lapangan berbentuk oval dengan panjang 500 kaki dan lebar 180 kaki di hadapannya. Hamparan rumput berwarna hijau cerah dengan gawang-gawang berbagai tinggi menjulang rapi. Hembusan angin sore yang belum terlalu menggigit. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Severus _benar-benar_ duduk lama di tribun lapangan Quidditch. Ia pernah beberapa kali menonton turnamen, tetapi hanya karena ia merasa _harus_ datang demi solidaritas asramanya. Namun untuk melihat pemuda dari asrama tetangga sedang berlatih separuh sore?

_Well_, lain kasus—

"Kau tahu, kau bisa kembali bersama teman-teman asramamu, Sev." suara James yang tiba-tiba memecah hening berhasil membuat Severus menoleh, "Kau… Tidak harus menungguku."

"Kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?" tanya Severus dengan kening berkerut.

Buru-buru James menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Akan lebih betah kalau kau membawa bekal dan handuk—oke, mungkin bukan ide bagus." si surai coklat gelap memberikan cengiran ketika ia lihat Severus melotot, "Tetapi, maksudku, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menikmati hal-hal seperti ini. Aku hanya takut kau bosan."

"Bosan atau tidak, resiko itu akan kuambil sebagai konsekuensi keputusanku sendiri, Potter." jawab Severus, "Aku, entahlah. Aku hanya merasa aku harus… Ada di dekatmu."

James bersumpah, walaupun Severus sedang mendongak dengan keangkuhan khas Slytherin, ia melihat ada rona kemerahan yang sangat samar di pipi pucat itu. Efek sinar matahari atau…

"_Well, I'm yours. Anyway—_"

_Ah…_

James tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Kalimat tersebut Severus ucapkan dengan intonasi datar dan nada dingin. Sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang lain. Namun bukan James namanya kalau tidak merasakan ketulusan di balik ekspresi keras seorang Severus Snape. Memang benar, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan di setapak yang sama beberapa minggu terakhir. Hanya saja menemukan Severus yang, akhirnya, bisa mengatakan hal-hal jujur (_dan manis, menurut James_) adalah hal yang sangat istimewa bagi pemilik bola mata _hazel_ itu. James selalu, dan selalu dikejutkan oleh pemuda yang dicintainya setengah mampus itu.

"Kuakui aku tersanjung. Terima kasih." perlahan, James menautkan jemari mereka.

Severus terlihat terkejut dan sempat mengawasi sekitar. James yang paham kekhawatiran Severus langsung mengeratkan genggamannya untuk meyakinkan kalau mereka benar-benar berdua di area tersebut.

"Tetapi kurasa konsep kepemilikan hanya berlaku pada 'ikatan'." sambung James, kali ini sambil menatap sepasang mata Severus dalam-dalam, "Sementara kita sepakat kalau 'hubungan' tidak bekerja dengan mekanisme seperti itu."

Severus tidak lekas menjawab.

"_Love should set us free, shouldn't it?_" tanya James.

"Mutlak." jawab Severus setuju.

"Karena itu, kau bukan propertiku." ucap James dengan nada menenangkan dan kembali mengeratkan genggamannya, "Dan kumohon hentikan pemikiran seperti itu."

Mendengarnya, Severus mencelos.

Benar juga—tidakkah mereka, memang tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa? Mendadak, Severus merasa sangat tolol karena bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Tetapi—" lagi-lagi James membuat Severus menoleh, "—kau tetap memiliki hak preogratif untuk merasa cemburu, kok." tambah James dengan nada jahil.

"_Like hell I will_." sergah Severus, "Untuk apa aku—"

"Sev, kalau benar tatapan bisa membunuh, kurasa gadis-gadis Gryffindor—_bahkan Lily_—sudah menjadi gelimpangan mayat." potong James.

Severus melotot, "Kau—"

"Jadi. Aku katakan sekali lagi." lagi, James tidak membiarkan Severus menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Severus Snape."

Detak asing itu muncul sekali lagi. Membuat perut Severus seolah disinggahi rombongan kupu-kupu. James tersenyum dengan cara yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali saling jujur akan apa yang mereka rasakan. Pagi itu, pondok Hagrid, _pepper-up potion_, dan dua cangkir teh jahe panas. Severus tidak akan melupakan rasa mual aneh yang mustahil bisa dijelaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjadikanmu milikku." lanjut James, tak melepaskan genggamannya, "Kau harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku karena kaulah yang memilih untuk tinggal tanpa kuminta."

Severus masih geming.

"Dengan menjadi milikku, cepat atau lambat kau akan mematahkan sayapmu." James menggumam sambil memberikan usapan lembut pada jemari pucat itu, "Aku tak ingin kau menjadi menyedihkan karena terkurung di sangkar imajiner yang kau buat sendiri."

James memberikan kecupan ringan di atas jemari itu.

Membuat Severus kembali merasakan 'mual aneh' yang entah bagaimana semakin familiar.

"Kebebasan, kecerdasan, dan keingintahuan." mantap, James mengatakannya, "Itulah kau."

"Hmph—" akhirnya, Severus mampu bereaksi, "—kurasa aku telah mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang sangat dangkal. _Shame on me_."

"Kau adalah apa yang kau pikir, Sev." tolak James, "Karena itu, berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal negatif sementara banyak hal positif yang kau sembunyikan—dan aku beruntung karena aku dapat melihatnya."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." agak geli, Severus menanggapinya. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkannya beristirahat di atas kayu tribun yang ia duduki, "Mungkin aku harus lebih sering melihat matamu."

James terlihat heran, "Mataku?"

"Entahlah…" Severus menghela napas sambil membuang arah pandangannya ke hamparan rumput lapangan Quidditch, "Kadang aku merasa—keberanianku tertinggal di sana."

"Ha-ha-ha, _what a sweet of you, Sev!_ Aku jadi ingin menciummu!" tanpa tending aling-aling, James memeluk Severus.

Sudah jelas mendapat hadiah dorongan—_makna leksikal_—dari Severus. Kuat-kuat.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Ini lapangan!" Severus berteriak tertahan. Ia bahkan sempat memberikan bonus tonjokan untuk lengan James.

"_Ouch!_ Sakit! Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku sampai masuk Hospital Wings dan piala Quidditch yang seharusnya ada di asramaku malah nyasar ke asramamu!" James meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Kurasa aku akan memantrai seluruh pemain asrama Singa Tolol-mu supaya kalian semua kacau saat pertandingan!" omel Severus sambil mengambil jarak satu bokong dari tempat James duduk.

Melihatnya, ekspresi jahil kembali menghiasi wajah James. Ia pun beringsut dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Severus, "_No need to_, Sev, Kau sudah mengacaukan kaptennya, kok—OUCH!, " teriak James ketika Severus mencubit perutnya, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak memiliki belas kasihan, ya?"

"Ketahuilah, Potter, membunuhmu adalah rencana terakhir dalam hidupku—_but still on the list_." balas Severus sambil memberikan seringaian—dan lagi-lagi ambil jarak satu bokong, "Aku bahkan akan dengan senang hati memasukkannya ke dalam daftar kegiatan tahunanku!"

"Well, aku rela kok mati di tanganmu—"

Kali ini Severus mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubah hitamnya.

"—oke, aku diam. Hentikan aksi brutalmu itu."

James angkat tangan. Posisi menyerah. Tidak mau macam-macam dengan 'sarjana muda Sihir Hitam' yang sempat mengidap _sociopath_ ringan. Severus menghela napas malas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Entah kemana ekspresi serius ketika kau memimpin anak buahmu itu."

"Hm?" James menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal, sebenarnya, "Yah. Aku juga terkadang berpikir kalau James Potter di lapangan Quidditch dan James Potter di kastil Hogwarts itu dua orang yang berbeda." ujarnya dengan air muka yang tidak dibuat-buat bingungnya.

"Hmph—ya. Aku juga berpikir demikian." akhirnya perhatian Severus yang sedari tadi dikuasai gawang-gawang bulat bertiang kini kembali ke muka James, "Kau, ketika bermain Quidditch, adalah pahlawan Gryffindor, aku lihat kau menikmati itu."

"Betulkah?" tanya James penasaran.

Severus mengangguk, "Ya, kau terlihat—nyaman, santai, dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Walaupun ekspresimu buruk sekali saat latihan terkahir kalian tadi."

Kali ini, giliran James yang menghela napas lelah. Ia menunduk dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat Severus pasang telinga sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Harus kuakui, Sev, aku tidak terlalu menyukai sesi latihan." dan pemuda pembuat ulah ini memulai curahan hatinya sebagai kapten, "Kami tertekan dan gugup. Pemain Quidditch Slytherin tidak bisa dianggap enteng, dan kau tahu, mereka licik. Kami tak ingin memikirkan hal semengerikan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di pertandingan nanti." hening sebentar, yang James gunakan untuk kembali bertemu pandang dengan Severus dan tersenyum, "Tetapi aku berpikir, sepahit inilah memang harga yang harus ditukarkan dengan manisnya titel 'juara'. Iya kan?"

"Entahlah, Potter, aku tidak terlalu familiar dengan kompetisi." Severus angkat bahu, "Tetapi—kurasa, untuk menjadi seorang juara, kau harus berpikir kalau kau _memang_ seorang juara." kali ini, nada suara Severus terdengar menyemangati, "Setidaknya berpura-puralah untuk itu."

"Dan satu langkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi juara yang sebenarnya, itu maksudmu?" tanya James.

"Slytherin memiliki ambisi dan harga diri selangit, Potter." Severus secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan James, "Kedua hal itulah yang membuat kami—_aku_—berjuang."

"_Well_, dan aku memiliki keberanian untuk balik menghajar balik mereka di pertandingan nanti." tandas James sambil mengacungkan tinju.

Severus tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari kemuraman itu sudah digantikan dengan semangat baru, "Tidak hanya itu. Kulihat kau memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda, jauh dari dalam dirimu, Potter." pemuda Slytherin itu mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak meragukan keberanianmu, _though_."

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang kau lihat dengan matamu, Sev?" tanya James, lamat-lamat tersenyum tulus.

"Aku melihat… Semangat." gumam Severus.

James mengangguk, "Apa lagi?"

"Gairah dan mimpi." Severus menarik napas panjang, "Kau ingin bertarung tidak semata-mata karena piala tolol itu, tetapi juga untuk kebangaan asramamu." ia mengambil jeda untuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Di atas semua itu, kau bertarung untuk alasan yang lebih abstrak."

"Kau membaca pikiranku bagai buku yang terbuka." nada kagum terdengar dari bibir James, "Ingatkan aku untuk selalu mengagumi kemampuanmu yang satu ini."

"Kau tidak lupa kalau aku menguasai Legilimency, 'kan?" tanya Severus dengan nada misterius.

James terkesiap, "Jangan bilang barusan—"

"Bercanda, Potter." potong Severus, menahan tawa akan ekspresi kaget James barusan, "Tetapi aku serius perihal isi kepalamu. Kau tidak hanya memiliki keyakinan akan kemampuan fisik dan kecerdasanmu." Severus terlihat berpikir, "Kau juga… Memiliki hati yang percaya akan dirimu sendiri."

Lagi-lagi mereka larut dalam dimensi waktu.

James yang berantakan. Severus yang serba tertata. James yang ekstrovert. Severus yang introvert. James yang meledak-ledak dan melihat semua hal dari sisi positif. Severus yang berhati-hati dan selalu mencoba realistis. Pribadi yang bertolak belakang bagaikan dua sisi mata uang. Mungkin benar kalau hidup adalah sebuah _puzzle_. Mereka tidak sempurna, memiliki celah dan kelebihan, berbagi sudut pandang, mencoba memahami, dan pada akhirnya, mereka saling menyempurnakan.

Severus tidak menolak ketika James menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sev." bisik James, "Kau mengajariku untuk mengenal diriku sendiri lebih jauh."

"KIta sama-sama bercermin, Potter." jawaban Severus terdengar tegas, "Kau juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk berani mengutarakan isi kepalaku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." James mengangguk mantap dengan intonasi penuh semangat baru, "Tunggu saja, aku akan membawakan piala Quidditch itu untukmu."

"Sebentar. Apa yang barusan itu pernyataan perang?" Severus terdengar tidak terima, "Tak akan kubiarkan asramaku kalah melawan asramamu."

Tak pelak, James memberikan cengiran bandel, "Itu tidak lagi berarti bagimu, 'kan?"

"Ha. Buat aku tercengang." cemooh Severus. Mimiknya kembali angkuh.

"Kau ini benar-benar susah untuk dibuat terkesan." keluh James.

Severus terlihat menikmati kemenangannya, "_Make me_, Potter."

Namun tentu saja, melihat Severus yang seperti ini membuat James tertawa geli, "Ha-ha-ha. Kau tahu? Sisi inilah yang membuatmu selalu menjadi favoritku, Sev." ujarnya sambil mengacak kembali rambut Severus dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Kau selalu membuatku memiliki alasan untuk berjuang."

"Calon juara kita." tantang Severus.

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk menjadi juara sebenarnya." James mengatakannya dengan keyakinan dan anggukan sungguh-sungguh, "Untukmu."

Severus kembali memberikan sunggingan tipis, "_So, now, which James Potter am I talking to?_" tanyanya dengan nada pura-pura penasaran, "Sang Juara Quidditch atau Si Pembuat Onar dari Gryffindor?"

"Tidak keduanya." balas James sambil menggelengkan kepalanya penuh penghayatan. Lakon dramatis yang membuat Severus lagi-lagi _hampir _membuncahkan tawa geli, "Aku James. Hanya James, tanpa nama belakang ataupun embel-embel, yang jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi."

Kalimat itu sangat efektif untuk membuat Severus memasang air muka jijik.

"Uh, bisakah kau hentikan gombalanmu—" tandas Severus sambil memandang rendah kekasihnya itu, "—James-_yang-manapun-kau_-Potter?"

James tergelak karena respon Severus, "Kau yang memilih James-mu, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak peduli topeng mana yang kau pakai, karena di mataku, kau tetap sosok yang sama—" lagi-lagi Severus tanpa sadar meninggikan frekuensi suaranya, "Seorang… Pahlawan idiot yang serampangan!"

James kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kalimat-kalimat dari Severus ternyata secara ampuh mengobati rasa resahnya akan pertandingan yang akan ia hadapi.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menghancurkanku, kau tahu?" tanya James, dengan nada serius namun kehangatan tetap terpancar dari wajahnya.

Severus terdiam sejenak. Lalu ikut tersenyum samar sebelum memberikan jawaban, "Tetapi kau percaya kalau aku _tidak akan_ melakukan itu."

Puas, James mengangguk.

"Itulah cinta yang kumaksud."

Jawaban dengan nada sangat yakin itu jelas membuat Severus ingin meralat ucapannya, "_Belum_—kalau begitu." ia mengoreksi sambil ikut-ikutan tersenyum iseng. Pelajaran ekspresi yang ia dapatkan eksklusif dengan cara autodidak memperhatikan air muka James.

James ikut tertawa kecil, "Itu saja sudah cukup."

Severus merasakan genggaman tangan itu mengerat dan terasa begitu hangat.

Dan, tidak biasanya pemuda berambut hitam itu mau repot-repot singgah ke tempat semacam ini.

.

(xXx)

**.**

**~ Selesai ~**

.

(xXx)

.

Semua aja fanfiction oneshot JPSS jadi spin-off-nya Under My Skin *KERJAIN WOI*

Slice of Life. Jadi suka sama genre ini, KYA! #lu #kebanyakan #baca #oneshot #homo 2400 kata, tanpa konflik, cuma pembicaraan ababil antara Severus dan James yang saya harap bisa menghangatkan hati yang baca. Ingatlah, setiap manusia adalah refleksi jernih dari manusia lainnya. Interaksi kita adalah cermin. Karena itu, jangan sungkan untuk mengenal lebih dalam orang-orang yang selama ini ada di dekat kita. Butuh dua puluhan tahun buat saya hidup untuk menyadari hal ini—jaman muda saya egosentrik abeessss XD Tapi seiring bertambahnya umur (_baca : udah tante_) jadi, yah, beginilah XD

Idenya ada di kata 'kepemilikan', 'juara' dan 'puzzle'. Terima kasih 9gag untuk inspirasinya.

Yep, this is my light fluff (FINALLY, INI REFRESHING BANGET DARI POOR PRINCE YANG LAGI GALAU) and I hope this one can make you smile brighter :D

~Sabaku no Ghee, 8 Januari 2014~


End file.
